


Oh Shit!

by kbl55429



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Doctor Magnus Bane, M/M, hybrid Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: Alex waited long enough to know he’d been stood up so he decided to drown his sorrows at the Wild Pony, what he didn’t expect was to find his best friend and ex making out. Needing a break he runs to New York where he meets an old friend from the Air Force.This take place after Michael and Maria kiss. Make sure you read the beginning note before continuing to read.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Alex Manes, Isabelle Lightwood & Isabel Evans, Kyle Valenti & Magnus Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Oh Shit!

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on my phone and thought it sounded fun but I forgot where I was going with it but if anyone wants to take it and continue it that’s fine with me, all I ask is that Malex is endgame and that Magnus and Kyle become best friends, this happens because they confide in each other at basically becoming alien doctors. I would prefer that Greg stays good. I also don’t want Alec and Magnus to leave like they plan to and eventually Izzy has to comes to help and she and Isobel become best friends.
> 
> I would also prefer that Maria and Michael never date and that that disgusting threesome does not happen.
> 
> It’s also ver unedited.

After waiting two hours for Michael Alex got tired of waiting so he did the one thing that could make him forget, he drove to the Wild Pony. What he didn’t expect was to walk inside and find his best friend making out with the man he had been madly in love with for ten years. He had never felt so betrayed or so much pain before in his life. This hurt worse then all the times his father beat the crap out of him. “One time thing huh Maria?”

“A-Alex. W-what are you doing here?”

“Well I came to get drunk because someone stood me up but that’s out of the question. I hope it was worth it.” He turned so fast so they couldn’t see the tears flooding down his cheek. He was about to get into the car when a hand on his shoulder stopped him, when it pulled him around he was met face to face with Michael. “What?”

“I’m sorry Alex, I didn’t, I don’t...”

He put his hand up stopping him, “Save is Michael, I always told you you were a terrible liar. Don’t dig yourself an even bigger hole just leave me alone.” He didn’t wait for an answer as he climb in his car and peeled out of the parking lot and drove down the road. He got a couple miles from the Wild Pony before he pulled over, the tears in his eyes making it hard for him to see. He sat there until he had no more tears left to cry, he ignored every single phone call, text message and voicemail from Maria and Michael, not checking any of them. He flipped through his phone looking for one number and he dialed it.

“Alex, long time no talk. How are things in good old Roswell?” The man on the line asked.

“Terrible. I was wondering if I could come to New York for a little while, get away?”

“Of course man, you know you don’t have to ask. Is everything ok? Have you’ve been crying, what did that asshole do this time?”

“It wasn’t just him and I’m far from ok but that’s a talk for another day. I’m going to get a flight out of Alberque tonight, I’ll see you soon.”

“See you, Magnus is looking forward to meeting you.”

“Same here.” Alex drove back to the cabin and packed a few things and before he knew it he was on a plane to New York City. That next morning he was knocking a door in Brooklyn waiting to see the man who had become his best friend while in Iraq. They had bonded over their terrible homophobic abusive fathers. He was one of the few individuals who knew what it was like. The last two years in Iraq before his injury sucked without him. He needs to talk to the man who always knew the right thing to say and to do to calm him down. When the door opened there stood a tall figure every bit as handsome as he was in the dessert, if he was another man he definitely would’ve tried hooking up with him but he never saw him as more then a friend.

“Well if it isn’t Alex Manes.”

“Alec Lightwood, it’s been a while.” After a few seconds they broke out into broad smiles and they crashed into a huge hug.

“Come on in, we made breakfast. Magnus gets excited when people come over. He went a little overboard.”

Over the next hour he talked and laughed, it been the most he smiled since he got back to the states. Magnus Bane was a character but he was perfect for Alec, he even let the man call him Alexander which was a feat in itself. A loud beeping brought them out of their moment, “crap that’s the hospital, I gotta go, sorry.”

“It’s ok baby, duty calls.” Alec said smiling up at Magnus as he kissed him on the forehead.

Magnus turns toward Alex, “Sorry to eat and run, hopefully I get to see more of you while your here.”

“No problem.” Alex smiled back at him. Then he was out the door, when he looked back at Alec he had that knowing look on his face. “What?”

“You know, don’t you?”

“Know what?”

“About aliens?”

“Wait how do you know?” Alex asked back. The next thing he knew all the ditches were in the sink. “W-what, you’re one too? Sorry that came out wrong but this is just a shock, does Magnus know?”

“Yeah he does, he was by my side when I found out and he’s been there ever since. How did you find out?”

“Michael. He’s one, he has telekinesis like you. Wait do you have more?”

Alec smiled and nodded his head. “I can heal, influence people and read people’s thoughts which is something I rarely do, makes me feel nasty but yours were screaming, it was very hard to ignore, sorry about that. Also I found I can resurrect, though I haven’t tried it on a person yet.”

“Wait, if you’re alien how did you join the military?” He asked.

“I’m a hybrid. My powers didn’t come to me until a couple years ago. When I left Iraq and I came home Magnus and I were out to dinner and on our way home we were robbed and Magnus was shot. He almost died and suddenly it just happened and the next thing I knew Magnus was healed and the lights in a two block radius were all blown out. We had no idea what it was until my mother found out and she told me everything. How her grandmother met her grandfather, she saved him from a crash they fell in love had my grandmother who then had my mother and well here we are. My mother didn’t get her powers until she was eighteen. Izzy got hers a year after I did, Max still hasn’t gotten his yet though. My enlistment was up that next month, I thought it was a good time to get out.”

Alex couldn’t help but notice how all their names were the same causing him to laugh. “It’s funny, all the names are the same except yours. Michael has a brother and sister named Max and Isobel, weird.” For the next hour they talked and caught up, Alex telling him everything he knew, what happened with Michael, it was nice to talk to someone who knew about the whole alien thing.

“Damn Alex that’s something. So this whole time your fathers know about them and he locked them up and dissected them.” Alex could see his anger, the glass in his hand shattered.

Alec took a deep breath, “sorry.” He closed his hand and a bright light shined through and the cut was now healed. “You take sole custody of the award for worst father.”

“Yeah. To think I let that mans thoughts control me, all the abuse, it’s affected me in more ways then I thought. I feel like it will always be there. When I got back I thought things were going to be worse since I lost part of my leg but then I saw Michael and everything just came flooding back. We hooked up at the reunion and again the next day, I hadn’t felt such happiness in along time but the next morning Isobel showed up and when I asked if she knew he said would that be so bad? And all that flashed in my head was the last time we got caught and how it ended up and I freaked out. I hurt him but the next day at the drive in I tried to make it up to him but once again my father just got into my head. I tried to be brave and stand up to him but I was still so scared of him, all the sudden I’m a kid again and he’s pushing me around and I thought the days of caring what he thought of me were over but they weren’t so I walked away again. I know I kept hurting him but it was just too much.” A tear fell from his eye, “Then I finally gain enough courage to tell him how I felt, we talked and he told me things and I asked questions and when he said he wanted to leave it hit me just how much I loved and needed him. And then after Coulfied I told him how I truly felt but before I could get more out he had to run out on me and he said to come back in the morning and so I did and you know how that ended. They had slept together once before, of course she didn’t know then that we were involved. A part of me wanted to believe her when she said it was a one time thing but a part of me knew she was lying but I ignored it. And I know you can’t help who you fall in love with but I just thought our friendship would mean more. And I get why he chose her I do, we have so much history, good and bad, choosing her is the easy thing, all the times I hurt him but I’m also angry at him, she’s my best friend, out of anyone he could have had he chose her. A part of me thinks he did it to hurt me, that a part of him blames me for what my father did.”

“I’m sorry Alex, you didn’t deserve any of this. But you shouldn’t run away from it either, you have to confront it, you can’t hide forever. Roswell is your home, I hate that your hurting and it doesn’t have to be today or next week but if him and Maria are going to be a thing then you’ll have to move on and remember if it gets hard you’ll always have a place here.”

Alex knew Alec was right but he didn’t want to go back to Roswell, he didn’t want to face it so he wasn’t going to, for now. Now he was going to enjoy spending time with his best friend.

He had been in New York now for two weeks and it was honestly the best two week of his life. But he knew it was time to go home, to face his fears. When he finally turned his phone on he was bombarded with texts, missed calls, voicemails, all stating the same thing; Kyle had his father in a coma and Max was dead after resurrecting Rosa from the dead. “Shit.”

“Alex what’s wrong?” Alec asked him from across the table.

“Good news, Kyle has my father in a coma. Bad news, Michaels brother Max is dead. He died resurrecting Rosa a girl whose been dead for ten years.”

“Do you know what they did with his body?” Alec asked.

“They put it into a pod until they could find a way to resurrect him.” Alex answered back.

“Well Alex Manes, it looks like we’re both heading back to Roswell.” Alec said.

“I’m coming with you.” Magnus interrupted them. Alec whipped his head around looking right at him, he was getting ready to tell him no when Magnus spoke again, “don’t try to tell me no Alexander, you’re not doing this without me. I know you’ll just ignore me if I say you’re not going so I’m going with you. You won’t end up like him fighting someone else’s battles, I won’t let you. I’m sorry Alex but if I see this going downhill fast I won’t hesitate to stop him”

“Are you sure about this Alec. If something happens to you I won’t ever forgive myself. This isn’t your fight.”

“To hell it isn’t, I may be only part alien but these are still my people. Your father maybe capture for now but your brothers are still out there, god only knows what they have planned, I won’t let anymore of my people die. Plus we don’t know how many more aliens out there that are like Noah, you’re going to need Max for this fight. Something bigs coming, I can feel it, have felt it for weeks and if a small part of me can help then I’m going to. We’ll use the private jet. We’ll fly into Alberqueque and then drive the rest of the way. We leave in the morning.”

“Fine but once you resurrect Max, you leave Roswell and you never come back.” Alex responded. Alec just nodded his head and walked into the bedroom with Magnus on his tail.

—————————-

The next day Alex was on the Trueblood private jet heading back home. “Damn Alec, how rich is your family?”

“Too rich.” Magnus chuckled out.

Alex smiled, “I would say.”

“So what’s the plan?” Alec asked.


End file.
